


Graduation

by spurious



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: je_fqfest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino has to interview his fellow students for their graduation video. High school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubbly (jeely)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeely/gifts).



> Written for je_fqfest 2011 and originally posted [here.](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/28434.html) I wanted everyone to be in the same grade, so um, pretend there’s not as much of an age difference (I intend for them all to be 18)?

Nino had joined the yearbook committee because it seemed like the absolute least labor-intensive thing he could do while still being involved enough to please his mother. He’d really only have to do a few things near the end of the year, he thought at the time. What he didn’t forsee was that he was the only one of the committee who know how to use a video camera and editing software, and thus he ended up being the person put in charge of interviewing the entire student body for the commemorative graduation video.

One of the girls on the committee gives him a CD full of sappy graduation-themed songs and tells him he needs to use them in a montage.

***

"Okay," Aiba says, handing Nino a test tube, "if you pour in that and I pour in this at the exact same time, I think we'll finally be able to learn what ramune is made of."

Nino had tried, when Aiba first explained the experiment, to suggest that they just look at the ingredient label, but Aiba was convinced there was something more mysterious involved. "Besides," he'd said, flashing a bright smile, "isn't it more fun if we find out on our own?" Nino's not entirely sure it is, but for whatever reason, he's still standing there, holding his test tube and waiting for Aiba's countdown. He adjusts his goggles with his free hand.

"Okay," Aiba says, "on three."

"On three," Nino echoes.

"One, two…three!"

They both pour out their test tubes, two liquids joining the mixture in the beaker. Aiba adjusts the flame on the bunsen burner and a gray smoke starts to rise from the liquid's surface. Nino sniffs tentatively and is surprised to realize that it actually smells a lot like ramune.

"Shit," he says, laughing, "I really did not think that would work."

Aiba just smiles, stirring the concoction. The smoke has begun to thicken, the sweetness filling Nino's nose. He takes a breath, then coughs. That's when the lightheadedness hits him. He puts a hand on the lab table, willing the room to stop spinning, but it just gets worse.

"Aiba-chan," he says.

"Oh crap," Aiba answers, "not again." He grabs Nino's hand. "Come on," he says, and they stumble out of the classroom, a cloud of sweet smoke in their wake.

"Let's get some fresh air," Nino says, leading the way up the stairs to the school roof. Aiba's started giggling, and the sound is infectious, making Nino laugh too.

"Why are you still allowed to use the science lab?" he asks, pushing open the roof door. The spinning has subsided, settled into a pleasant lightness in Nino's head.

"Hm?" Aiba says, seeming not to have heard. He shakes his head, taking a breath. "Oh, I'm not," he says. "Well, I'm supposed to have another member of the science club with me if I do."

They walk over to the roof's edge, leaning against the fence. Nino slides down into a crouch, closing his eyes. With his head light from the smoke, it's hard to concentrate on much other than the gentle breeze on his skin. He hears Aiba slide down next to him, feels warm weight pressed against his side.

"You're gonna get yourself killed someday," Nino says, resting his head on Aiba's shoulder.

"I always take the proper safety precautions," Aiba says. His breath makes Nino's hair tickle his forehead.

Nino's about to say something maudlin, something he would later blame on the fumes, about how he'll miss Aiba next year, but before he can open his mouth to speak, Aiba's lips are on his. The angle is awkward, Aiba twisted around to make it work, and neither of them moves for a moment, just sitting with their lips together. Then Nino moves, opening his mouth a little against Aiba's and reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. Aiba moves so he's kneeling in front of Nino, hands on his knees for balance.

Nino opens his eyes when he pulls back to take a breath and Aiba's right there, his eyes dark and big. Nino sits down all the way, stretching his legs out in front of him because the folded-up position was getting uncomfortable. Aiba licks his lips, and Nino leans in to kiss him again. As they kiss, Aiba puts a hand on Nino's leg, warm through his uniform pants, and Nino grabs at his shirt with both hands. Aiba bites at Nino's lower lip, soft and insistent, and Nino sighs against his mouth.

Nino's already getting hard, wants Aiba to touch him, so he starts unbuckling his belt, pulling down his zipper. Aiba gets the hint, pulling away to follow suit with his own pants. Aiba pushes his underwear down and Nino spits in his palm, reaches out and wraps his hand around Aiba's cock. He pitches forward with a moan, holding onto Nino to steady himself. Nino curls his free hand around the back of Aiba's neck, tugs at the strands of hair there, and when Aiba gets his hand on Nino's cock, Nino pulls his head up so he can kiss him.

The way Aiba jerks him off is a little erratic, the speed and pressure varying for no apparent reason, but it works; the unpredictability makes Nino's breath quicken. As they both get closer to coming, they stop kissing, just rest their foreheads against each other, breathing hard. Aiba makes a brief, choked-off sound and that's all the warning Nino gets before he's coming, his hand on Nino's cock stilling for a moment. Nino shifts his hips a little, which seems to spur Aiba back into action, and then it's not long before Nino comes too, eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh," Nino says, once he's caught his breath and wiped himself off with the towel Aiba pulled from his pocket, "can I interview you for the graduation video now?"

***

Nino manages to catch Jun in the school foyer, toeing off his shoes with his school bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey," Nino says, and Jun looks up, smiling slightly when he sees Nino.

"Hey," Jun replies. He straightens up, putting his school shoes into the cubby in front of him.

"I need to interview you for the graduation video." Jun rolls his eyes, and Nino nods. "I know, I know, it's a huge pain."

"Do we have to do it at school?" Jun asks.

Nino shrugs. "I guess not."

Jun smiles. "Well then, come on."

Nino changes shoes, follows Jun out the door.

"You know," he says, "I've got a lot of other people left to interview who _are_ still at school."

"Oh, fuck those people," Jun says, and Nino's inclined to agree. He's getting a bit tired of listening to people he hates prattle on and on about all their treasured friendships and wonderful memories.

"Remind me again why everyone likes you," Nino says.

Jun shoots him a look, grinning. "My sparkling personality, obviously."

They both laugh. Jun leads them to the station, where they get on a Tokyo-bound train. Jun's family lives in an upscale neighborhood in Tokyo, and he commutes an hour by train to their school every day. It's a good school, but Jun's never seemed all that interested in academics, and Nino's always wondered why he chose it. The train is crowded when they get on, and just gets more and more crowded as they get closer to the city. Nino pulls out his DS after the first stop, playing one-handed while he holds onto a strap.

They get off in Shibuya, walking down the crowded streets.

"Where are we going?" Nino asks. He's not particularly fond of Shibuya, would prefer not to spend a lot of time wandering aimlessly through it if he doesn't have to.

"Dinner," Jun answers, turning down a sidestreet.

"I can't afford any of the restaurants here," Nino says. It's partly true; he doesn't have very much money on him, but it's also a bid to get Jun to pay for dinner, since Nino knows he can afford it. Jun's parents are not only rich, they're the kind of young parents who are really concerned about their kid thinking they're cool, so they throw money at him on a regular basis, never question what he spends it on, and let him stay out as late as he wants.

"Fine," Jun waves a hand, "I'll pay."

"Then I'm getting the most expensive thing on the menu."

They go to an Italian restaurant, down a narrow staircase off of a small street lined with similar places. Nino doesn't order the most expensive thing on the menu, goes instead for the third-most, plus an appetizer.

After they eat, Nino pulls the camera from his school bag. The light in the restaurant is low, but he switches it on anyway, zooms in on Jun's face across the table.

"Matsumoto Jun," he says, mock-serious. "Tell me about your high school experience."

Jun laughs, rolls his eyes, but then he starts talking, goes on for a while about his friends and the fun times he had. Nino tunes a lot of it out, having heard pretty much the same thing from everyone else he's interviewed already.

When Jun finishes, Nino keeps the camera pointed at him. "So," he says, "you okay with being immortalized forever in our graduation video with spaghetti sauce on your face?"

Jun lunges for the camera, but Nino pulls it out of reach just in time.

"Just kidding!" he says, when Jun's face turns red.

Jun mutters something about not trusting Nino and digs in his bag for a mirror. Once he's satisfied that Nino was lying, he pays the check and they leave.

It's dark when they walk out onto the street, just as crowded as it had been when they'd gone in.

"What now?" Nino says, just as Jun's saying "Want to come to my house?"

"My parents are out of town," Jun continues. "You could sleep over."

Nino raises an eyebrow. "Are you planning an assault on my virtue?"

"Please," Jun laughs, "I'm a man of discerning tastes."

Nino snorts. "Sure you are."

They take the subway to Jun's neighborhood, walking from the station down a narrow lined with foreign restaurants, an organic wine shop, and expensive furniture stores.

"So," Nino says as he toes off his shoes in Jun's foyer, polished tile cool through his socks, "if your parents are gone, why aren't you having a party?"

Jun smirks. "Who says I'm not?"

Nino rolls his eyes. He follows Jun into the kitchen, where he stands in front of an enormous refrigerator, eventually pulling out a bottle of champagne. Nino often thinks that if Jun weren't so well-liked and charming with the teachers, he'd probably be labeled one of the bad kids, since he's not in any clubs and tends to spend a lot of time doing things that high school students aren't really supposed to do. Jun hands him a champagne flute, the thin glass stem feeling fragile between Nino's fingers.

They clink their glasses together, and Nino watches Jun as he takes a sip. It's sort of incongruous, seeing him in his school uniform, the collar unbuttoned and tie loosened, holding his fancy champagne glass. Nino sets his glass down, works on the buttons of his uniform jacket. Jun raises an eyebrow, and Nino rolls his eyes at him.

The bottle of champagne is half-empty when Nino pushes Jun up against the living-room window. The window looks out on the city, the large apartment on a high enough floor that they have a pretty good view, but it's all a neon blur as Nino sucks on Jun's earlobe.

"See," Jun says, slipping the hand that's not holding a glass up under Nino's shirt, "I'm not the one assaulting anyone's virtue, here."

"You got me drunk," Nino mumbles against Jun's neck, though he's not drunk, just a little buzzed, pleasantly fuzzy. He puts his hand between their bodies, rubbing his knuckles against Jun's cock through his pants. They're both still in their school uniforms, in different stages of dishevelment: Nino's jacket and tie are off and his shirt's untucked, Jun's belt is unbuckled and he's got his sleeves rolled up, jacket discarded too.

Jun rocks his hips against Nino's hand, but Nino keeps his touch light and teasing, sucking at the sensitive skin behind Jun's ear until Nino can hear the shakiness of his breath. He pulls away, takes the champagne glass from Jun's hand and sets it down on the table next to his own.

"Take off your pants," Nino says, and Jun laughs.

"Not in front of the window."

"Fine, fine." Nino's been here before, knows which door leads to Jun's room, so he goes ahead, unbuttoning his shirt as he walks.

Jun's room is neat, uncluttered, and Nino sits down on the bed after letting his shirt fall to the floor in front of it. Jun follows suit, flicking open the button of his pants and stepping out of them, too. Nino unbuckles his belt, and Jun grins at him before going to his knees. He unzips Nino's pants, tugging them down, and Nino leans back, spreading his knees so Jun can get close. He mouths Nino's cock through his underwear, hot and teasing, until Nino hooks his fingers in the waistband and pulls them down himself. Jun chuckles, low and breathy, and licks his lips before putting his mouth on Nino's cock. He starts out sucking at the head, then his lips slip down little by little. He gets down to where his fingers are wrapped around the base and then pulls back to tongue the head, sliding his hand up and down once, slowly.

Nino starts to get impatient, fists a hand in Jun's hair and tugs just a little to get his point across. Jun's eyes flick up and the corners of his mouth curl into a smile. His lips are still on Nino's cock, but he pulls back for a moment, takes a breath before closing his eyes and sucking Nino's cock down to the base. Nino's hand tightens in his hair and his hips twitch up, but Jun lifts a hand to Nino's hipbone, holding him still. Nino manages to spare a thought to wonder where Jun's other hand is, then when he looks down he sees that he's jerking himself off. Nino shivers, a shock of pleasure running down his spine.

When Nino's stopped shifting, Jun moves his hand from Nino's hipbone to his spit-slick cock. He slides his hand up to meet his mouth, then down as he pulls back, squeezing a little. Nino flops backward onto the bed, his breathing ragged. It's Jun moaning around his cock that really makes Nino lose it, though, coming with a shiver and a moan.

Nino's catching his breath when Jun gets to his feet. He's naked now, cock hard and face flushed, his lips red and a little swollen. He climbs onto the bed, knees on either side of Nino's thighs, and grinds against his hip. He rubs Nino's cock in the process, which makes him almost yelp. He's over-sensitized, the touch is almost painful. He reaches out, hand on the small of Jun's back, and tugs him closer. Nino pillows his head on his other arm as he nudges Jun's cock close to his mouth. He licks his lips, lifts his head a little, and Jun rocks his hips forward so his cock touches Nino's lips. Nino puts his tongue out, just enough to taste the precome that wets the head of Jun's cock.

It's obvious Jun's not going to last long from the shuddering sound of his breath, the moans he doesn't bother to hold back, and Nino breathes through his nose, sucking as Jun fucks in and out of his mouth. Nino can tell when he gets close because he starts talking, mostly nonsense, Nino's name, and then, "I'm coming," as Nino sucks him through it, his eyes closed.

When Jun pulls back, Nino shifts a bit, wriggling the rest of the way out of his pants and pulling down the blanket so he can climb under it.

"Move over," Jun says, shoving at Nino's shoulder as he tries to get under the blanket too. Nino doesn't budge, forcing Jun to fit himself into the space Nino's left for him, curled close against Nino's back. Jun shoves him again, harder this time, and it's only because the sheets are tucked in so tight that Nino doesn't fall off the bed.

***

Nino turns on the camera before he goes into the art room, hoping to get some good candid footage to go in a montage. The room is empty, everything put away except for an easel in the corner. Nino switches the camera off, turning to go , when he runs into Ohno. He's wearing a smock over his t-shirt and track pants, paint smeared all over it, with some splatters on his bare arms. There's a streak of blue across his forehead.

"Ah," Ohno says, blinking, "Nino."

"Hey," Nino says, raising the hand that's still holding the camera. "I wanted to get some footage for the graduation video, but it looks like everyone's gone."

Ohno shrugs, stepping around Nino to return to his easel. "Most of the art club has been leaving early lately."

"Mind if I film you a little?" Nino says, fiddling with the camera. He's glad to have an excuse to be there; he loves watching Ohno paint but has always felt a bit creepy about it.

"Go ahead," Ohno says, not looking up from the canvas.

Nino switches on the camera, looks through the screen as he crosses the room. The easel is facing away from the door, so he makes a wide circle behind Ohno before zooming in on the canvass. It's not yet complete, still more of a sketch with some splashes of color on it. He films for a while, zooming out and angling the camera so Ohno's profile comes into view. The late afternoon sun streams in through the window, casting a warm glow on Ohno's tanned face. Nino watches him through the small screen of the camera, leaning against a table. Ohno is totally focused on the canvas, mumbling a little to himself occasionally. He paints a stroke, pauses, shakes his head. Brushes his thumb against the edge of the stroke, softening it. Half of his fingers have paint on them, but he doesn't seem to noticed, he's so absorbed in what he's doing.

"I'm trying to collect some quotes," Nino says, after some time has passed. "Do you have anything to say?"

Ohno turns, paintbrush in hand. It's covered with a bright green, and Ohno looks at it thoughtfully before dropping it into the cup of water next to him.

"I had fun," he says after a moment, eyes on the camera lens and lips quirked into a smile.

"That's all?" Nino says when he doesn't continue. Ohno shrugs. "I'm sure some other people will say enough to make up for it."

Nino's mind flashes to his interview with Aiba, which took an hour and ended with him crying. He laughs. "You've got that right." He looks up from the camera's screen to Ohno's face, switches it off and sets it down on the table.

Ohno smiles, looking from the camera up to Nino. "Do you have more people to interview?" he asks.

Nino's supposed to interview all the homeroom teachers, the sports coaches, and he still has at least half of the student body to get through, too.

"Not really," he says.

Ohno glances back at his canvas, but before he can pick up the paintbrush again, Nino takes a step forward. They stand there for a moment, close enough that Nino can feel Ohno's breath on his face, and then, almost simultaneously, Ohno reaches out, closing his fingers around Nino's wrist, and Nino leans in, pressing his lips to Ohno's.

Ohno is a good kisser, something that had surprised Nino a bit the first time, but seemed to fit, really; Ohno's unexpectedly good at a lot of things. While Ohno sucks on his lower lip, Nino backs them up against the table, careful not to run into the canvas. Ohno's fingers slip against Nino's wrist, wet with paint, and it occurs to Nino that he's probably going to get paint all over himself. He pulls back, gesturing for Ohno to take off the paint-covered smock. He looks down at his wrist, which is already a swirl of bright, primary colors. Ohno sets the smock aside and Nino steps close again, sliding a hand up under Ohno's t-shirt to feel his warm skin.

"Nino," Ohno says, breathy, and then Nino's on his knees, fingers curled in the waistband of Ohno's track pants. Ohno says his name again when Nino tugs down his pants, curls a hand around his cock and licks at the head. One of Ohno's hands finds its way into Nino's hair, tugging slightly, and Nino parts his lips, leans in. He keeps his eyes open, looking up at Ohno, as long as he can before the angle gets too weird and his eyes flutter shut.

Nino sucks down Ohno's cock to the base, just holds it there, filling his mouth, for a few moments until Ohno makes a small, desperate sound and his hand slips down from Nino's hair to the back of his neck. Nino's going to have paint in his hair, can feel the wetness on the tips of Ohno's fingers, but it doesn't really bother him. He doesn't spare much thought for it, not with Ohno there in front of him, in his mouth, making those quiet little noises while Nino bobs his head up and down.

He pulls back to catch his breath, jerking Ohno's spit-slick cock with one hand, then leans in to lick at his balls. Ohno's breath hitches, his hips twitching forward, and Nino licks his lips before taking Ohno's cock back in his mouth.

"Fuck," Ohno moans. His fingers tighten in Nino's hair, blunt nails scraping lightly at his scalp, and then he's coming, warm in Nino's mouth. Nino swallows, licking at Ohno's cock as he pulls back. Ohno's slumped against the table, his eyes closed and his head tilted back. He's breathing hard.

Nino stands up, places his hands on the table, on either side of Ohno's hips. He leans in, licking his lower lip, and Ohno's mouth curves into a half-smile. He's sliding a hand into Nino's pants when the familiar chime of the P.A. system fills the room.

"Ninomiya Kazunari, please come to the front office. Ninomiya Kazunari, you're needed in the front office."

Ohno's hand stops, his fingers still around Nino's cock like some kind of horrible tease.

"Should you…" he says, trailing off.

Nino grits his teeth. "No, just." He shifts into Ohno's hand. "Don't stop."

Ohno shrugs and starts jerking Nino off. He's already close, turned on from going down on Ohno, and the added prospect of a time constraint just makes it more exciting. He clutches Ohno's shoulders, breathing heavy in his ear until he comes, sighing Ohno's name breathlessly.

"Well," Nino says as he tries to straighten his uniform, "I guess I've got somewhere to be."

"I guess you do," Ohno says, giving him a half-smile before he turns back to his canvas.

***

Nino wakes up to Sho's hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. He's slouched in a chair in the back of the student council room. There was a meeting about the pre-graduation assembly, and Nino'd had to be there since they were planning to show the video he'd been working on, but after his short presentation the meeting had dragged on and on, endless bickering about which color crepe paper should be used for the flowers, and how much time to allot each class's message of support to the graduates. It's understandable, really, that Nino fell asleep.

He rubs his eyes, stretching and rolling his neck. "Did I miss anything?" he says.

Sho looks down at him with an expression somewhere between fondness and annoyance. "Not really," he concedes after a moment.

"You heading home?" Nino gets up, grabbing his school bag from under his chair.

Sho nods. He's got a backpack that looks heavy, no doubt full of his books and notebooks for all of his classes, plus folders for student council business. Nino smiles, following Sho out of the room.

Sho and Nino have lived five minutes away from each other all their lives, known each other since they were kids. They walk home together every once in a while, though it's rare that they leave school at the same time lately.

It's getting dark when they leave school, the sun beginning to set. There aren't many students left at school, just a few of the sports team members still running laps, two tennis players hitting a ball back and forth in the fading light. They walk mostly in silence, comfortable and pleasant.

"Remember when you used to have dinner at my house all the time?" Sho says when they're about halfway home.

"Yeah," Nino smiles. "My mom was always telling me not to take advantage of your family's hospitality."

Sho laughs. "Why don't you come over tonight?" he says after a pause. "It's Friday, for once I don't have a bunch of stuff to get done…"

"Sounds good," Nino says. He fishes in his school bag for his cell phone to let his mom know he won't be back for dinner.

Sho's mom seems delighted to see Nino, grinning ear to ear and rummaging through the cupboards for a snack for the two of them.

"Isn't dinner almost ready?" Sho asks, amused.

"Oh, you're growing boys," his mom answers. "You can have a snack and still have room for dinner, can't you?" She emerges from the cupboard with a package of cookies, busies herself with tearing it open to spread some out on a plate. "And anyway," she says, handing Nino the plate, "it's so nice to see a familiar face around here. It's good to keep your old friends close."

Nino thanks her, following Sho up to his bedroom. They sit on the floor, the plate of cookies between them.

"Your mom loves me," Nino says, grinning.

"I've never been able to figure out why," Sho laughs.

Although Sho had said he didn't have a lot of stuff to get done, he still pulls things out his school bag, organizing the stacks of textbooks and notebooks by subject. When Sho opens up his history book, Nino pulls out his DS and switches it on.

"Shouldn't you be studying too?" Sho says. "We have exams coming up."

Nino shrugs, not looking up from his game. "Ask me some questions if you want."

Sho quizzes him a little, and Nino gets most of the answers right.

"I don't know how you manage to absorb everything when you sleep through class half the time," Sho says, and Nino knows without looking up that he's got the same expression that he had when he'd woken Nino up earlier that afternoon, something between fondness and annoyance, but really more on the fond side.

"Hypnosis," Nino says. He's actually tried to convince some underclassmen that there's a technique to sleeping through class and still learning everything the teacher says, but the truth is Nino's just a fast learner, and he actually does do his homework most of the time.

They spend the rest of an hour like that, Nino playing his game and Sho asking him the occasional review question, until the aroma of Sho's mom's cooking starts to fill the room.

Nino's stomach growls just as they hear her calling them down to eat.

Dinner is pleasant, Sho's mom fawning over Nino and asking him how he's been, what his plans are for next year; a barrage of questions that Nino would find annoying coming from any other adult, but he's always liked Sho's mom and he's willing to humor her, hold back the sarcastic comments on the tip of his tongue. She's feeding him; it's the least he can do.

As dinner winds down, Nino refusing a third helping of rice for the fourth time, Sho's mom suggests that Nino spend the night.

"Remember, you boys used to have sleepovers all the time! We'll get the spare futon, you can have some ice cream, it'll be just like old times!"

Nino shrugs, something about the nostalgia actually tugging at him, making him long for the aroma of Sho's family's spare futon, for the sound of Sho's even breathing next to him all night.

"Let me call my mom," he says.

They sit in the living room for a while, the TV tuned to the news. Sho and his father watch, talking to each other occasionally. Nino's half-paying attention, mostly focused on his DS. Sho's younger brother watches over his shoulder, offering suggestions, until his mother drags him into the kitchen to help do the dishes. His sister flits in and out, talking on the phone.

The news ends, some drama with a member of SMAP coming on next, and Nino switches off his DS, stretching with a yawn. He looks pointedly at Sho.

"I'll get the futon," he says. Nino follows him upstairs. Sho hands him a pair of pajama pants, and Nino changes while Sho goes to get the futon. He strips off his shirt and sits down on the floor, scrolling through the recent emails on his cell phone.

Sho's room isn't big, and with his futon and the spare spread out on the floor, there's not a whole lot of extra room. Nino flops down on the spare as soon as Sho's laid it out, limbs splayed so he's taking up as much space as possible. Sho shoves him a little, trying to pull back his blanket. Nino moves over a bit, letting Sho settle in next to him. He can hear the sounds of Sho's family moving around the house, faint through the closed door.

Nino rolls over, props his head on his hand and looks at Sho, who looks back at him, unblinking. The room's light is low, just the desk lamp shining weakly down on them, so Nino can see Sho's face, but it's a bit shadowed. Then Nino turns onto his back, and Sho follows. He leans on his elbow, hand next to Nino's head, and bends forward to kiss him. Nino grins against Sho's mouth, reaches up to slide a hand through his hair. Sho's sort of lying in the crevice between their futons, so Nino scoots over, pulling Sho with him. They kiss lazily, Sho's body warm and solid on top of Nino. Nino's mouth falls open in a sigh, and he can feel Sho's cock hard against his hip. When he takes a breath he can smell Sho everywhere: the clean scent of laundry, a hint of sweat, something like incense.

Sho moves from Nino's mouth to kiss at his neck, and Nino reaches between their bodies, palming Sho's cock through his pajamas. Sho moans, a low vibration against Nino's jaw, and grinds his hips down onto Nino's hand. Nino pulls his hand away, tugging Sho closer to line up their hips better, so when Sho grinds down again his cock presses against Nino's and they both moan.

Nino suddenly feels hot, constricted by the heavy blanket, annoyed by the soft brush of Sho's t-shirt against his bare skin. He sits up, shoving the blanket away and tugging Sho's shirt up. Sho lifts his arms above his head so Nino can pull the shirt off, then they crush their mouths together again. This kiss is more urgent, both of them almost demanding, and Nino pulls at Sho's pajama pants ineffectually until they part, each of them stripping off their pants. Nino runs a hand up Sho's side, fingers light, teasing, and Sho lunges forward, pushing Nino back against the futon again.

Nino's breathless from kissing when Sho pulls back, backs off so he's kneeling between Nino's spread legs and then leans down to lick at his cock. Nino moans, particularly loud, and then he hears the creak of the staircase from the other side of the door, is reminded that there are other people in the house.

"Quiet," Sho says, in a whisper, but it just feels like a rush of air against the wet head of Nino's cock. He has to put a hand over his mouth to keep in the whimper.

Sho sucks his cock down, slow and deliberate, until Nino starts to squirm a little. He turns his head, presses his face into the curve of his arm to muffle the sounds he can't help but make.

"Come on," he says, getting impatient, and Sho pulls back, blinking at him.

"'Come on' what?" he asks. Sho doesn't usually play around like this, he's generally a little too embarrassed and much too eager to bother with it, but whenever he does, it's always fun.

Nino smiles. "Oh, you know what I want," he says coolly, propping his head up on his arms so he can meet Sho's eyes.

"Not sure I do," Sho says. He squeezes Nino's cock, which is _not fair_ , but Nino holds out, wanting to turn the game around on him.

"I'm quite sure you do." He quirks an eyebrow. Sho rolls his eyes.

"I don't know," he says, leaning in close so his breath is hot on Nino's sensitive cock. "Do you want me to keep sucking you off?" He punctuates that with a lick of his lips, just a hair's breadth away from where Nino wants it. "Or," Sho continues, his voice pitched low and a smile on his face, "do you want me to fuck you?"

Nino shudders. "I want you to fuck me," he says, matter-of-fact.

Sho gives a final lick to Nino's cock before standing up, stepping over the pile of Nino's clothes on the floor to open his desk drawer.

"You know," Nino says, stretching languidly as Sho turns around, holding a condom and a small bottle of lube, "usually people keep that stuff in the underwear drawer."

"My mom goes in there when she does the laundry," Sho says, shrugging. "No one ever goes into my desk."

Sho settles himself between Nino's legs again, slicking his fingers with lube. He leans in, holding Nino's cock with his free hand, and sucks it into his mouth just as he pushes a finger in. Nino bites on his knuckle, taking a heavy, shaking breath. Sho fucks him with one finger, then two, sucking steadily on his cock, and Nino's clutching at the pillow, shoving his face into it to dampen the noises he's making.

"Okay," Nino says after a moment, and it comes out louder than he'd intended. "Okay," this time quieter. He sits up, tangles his fingers in Sho's hair to pull him closer. Sho's lips are wet when they kiss, and he moans into Nino's mouth. Nino feels around blindly, locating the condom next to his knee, and unwraps it, reaching out to roll it down Sho's cock. Then he lies back, lifting his knees a little, and Sho leans in. He braces a hand on Nino's thigh, his eyes fluttering shut when he pushes in, mouth open on a silent moan.

Nino takes a deep breath, reaching for his cock, as Sho starts fucking him. His cock is wet with Sho's spit, and he starts a little slow at first, jerking himself while he focuses on the sensations of Sho fucking him, his hands gripping Nino's legs, pushing so he's bent double and Sho can reach Nino's mouth, suck on his bottom lip. They moan into each other's mouths, trying to keep quiet but not really able to do it.

Sho pulls back so he can go deeper, nudging Nino's knees apart, and it makes Nino arch his back and turn to whimper into the pillow. His hand on his cock is faster now, almost desperate, and when Nino comes he bites his tongue and squeezes his eyes shut.

When he opens his eyes Sho is watching him, his eyes half-lidded, and Nino shudders, full-bodied. Sho opens his mouth, but no words come out, just something that could be a choked-off "I--," and then he pitches forward, mouthing at Nino's shoulder as he comes.

Sho pulls away, panting, and collapses on the pile of blankets next to them.

"Hey," Nino says, rolling over. "Can you reach my DS from there?"

***

The girl next to Nino nudges him with her elbow as he’s trying to nap through the Principal's speech.

“Ninomiya-kun,” she whispers, “your video’s coming up!”

The lights dim, and soft music starts up. The video fades in on a shot of Sho erasing the blackboard after a student council meeting, with Ohno’s voice laid over it.

“I had fun.”


End file.
